Yami wa yamidesu
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Su vida era una miseria, en todo el sentido de la palabra. En el Colegio, sufría humillaciones, bromas y desprecios. Pero esto cambiara cuando él aparezca en su vida. ¿Quieres saber como su vida paso a ser mas oscura? / Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo pero este jamas se fijaría en él. O al menos eso pensaba él. Style/Dip como parejas principales.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Ooc de los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo I. Introducción.**

La vida nunca es fácil. Todos hemos sufrido en la vida, y no me vayan a decir que no, porque estarían mintiendo. Nadie, créanlo, NADIE, en esta vida es completamente feliz, ni siquiera la persona que se la pasa sonriendo día con día, actuando de la manera mas amable y gentil, ni siquiera esa persona, tiene una vida como lo aparenta. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado las historias de las personas que se muestran felices cuando en realidad su vida es un maldito infierno? En mi caso, muchas. Una vez conocí a una chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero que su padre era un alcohólico que golpeaba brutalmente a su madre, sentí pena por ella ¿De qué servía sonreír cuando por dentro te estás destrozando?

Mi nombre es Phillip Pip Pirrip, Extraño nombre ¿verdad? Ni yo mismo se porque me llano así, pudiera preguntarle a mis padres, claro, si estos no estuvieran muertos. Ambos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, casi no recuerdo nada de ellos, el único recuerdo que tengo es una cadena de plata que siempre traigo conmigo. Vivo solo, y créanlo así estoy bien.

Si tuviera que describir mi vida en una sola palabra, esa palabra seria: Mierda.

Si, así era mi vida ¿Quieres saber por qué? Bien, te lo diré, para que me tengas lastima como la mayoría.

Para empezar, está el hecho de que no tengo padres, supongo que con eso es suficiente razón para que alguien tenga una vida triste ¿No?

En segundo lugar esta mi patética vida en la escuela. Ese maldito lugar en el que sufro: _Humillaciones, bromas, el desprecio de mis compañeros, etc. _Todos los días es lo mismo, llego y lo primero que me espera es una de las tantas bromas crueles de: Eric Cartman, seguidos de la burlas de mis compañeros. Diario era lo mismo, tenía que soportar todo eso.

Tal vez, siendo una persona inteligente, ya me hubiera salido de la escuela y la hubiera denunciado por todo lo que he sufrido en ese lugar. Pero ¿de qué servía? ¿Acaso eso haría que mi vida se convirtiera en algo mejor? La respuesta es un No, en grandes letras.

Así es mi vida, o al menos, así era hasta que lo conocí a él.

Él quien le ha dado un giro inesperado a mi vida.

Él, que a pesar de ser como es, ha hecho que mi vida tenga sentido.

Él que me ha enseñado otro lado de la vida.

¿Quieres conocer toda mi historia? ¿Quieres saber cómo mi vida pasó de ser oscuridad a ser aun más oscuridad?

* * *

_Capitulo súper mega corto! El que sigue estará más largo e iniciara toda la historia, esto es como una introducción. ¡Esperen el siguiente! ¡El capitulo que sigue estara mejor! ahh si, en el siguiente capitulo aclarare todas las dudas y dire cosas importantes para este fic, ahorita llevo prisa. ¡Lo siento!_

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. una mirada carmesí

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Bueno, antes de empezar quiero aclarar dos cosas.

1-En este Fic Pip no es británico, es nacido en South Park.

2-Los personajes principales: Pip. Stan. Kyle. Wendy. Cartman etc… tienen 16 años de edad.

Creo que eso sería lo principal por aclarar, de cualquier modo, si tienen duda no duden en preguntar (?). En fin, debo decir, que la idea de este fic, la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, a principios de cuándo cree mi cuenta en Fanfiction, y comencé a escribirlo, pero con otro anime (Gakuen Alice), y ya llevaba hasta el capitulo 5, claro que aun no subía los capítulos aquí. Pero, como ahora tengo obsesión por el Dip, me dije a mi misma, mi misma ¿Quién mejor que este par para protagonizarla? Así que decidí, hacerla otra vez pero con los personajes de South Park. Eso sí, me tardare un poco actualizando el fic, porque bien, como dije que ya tengo 5 capítulos, pero como eran mis principios en esta página, estaba un poco mal narrada, incoherencias por acá y por allá, así que la estoy reescribiendo pero con mejoras y eso. Como mencione en el fic ¡Hola! Esta historia quiero hacerla como si fuera un libro, por lo tanto, si tienen consejos para darme sobre mi escritura ¡Con gustos los aceptare!

Bueno, de seguro ya los aburrí, así que les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

"Yami wa Yamidesu"

O-o By; Bertha Nayelly. O-o

* * *

Capítulo II. Una Mirada carmesí.

_Insultos, humillaciones, golpes, bromas, desprecios… _estas eran una de las pocas cosas que él sufría a diario. Cada vez que ponía un pie dentro de ese infierno, lo primero que lo esperaba era una de las tantas bromas crueles de Eric Cartman; Uno de los jóvenes más populares de su colegio. Cabello castaño el cual siempre cubría con un gorro de tela amarilla con azul, mirada burlona y despreocupada, mejor conocido como: Él bravucón del colegio, porque sí, a pesar de su popularidad con todos, era un bravucón de primera, y esto, por el hecho de que acostumbraba a insultar y gastarle bromas a todo aquel que crea es inferior a él. Pero sin duda alguna, y que si le preguntaban, él no tenía la decencia de esconderlo ¿Cuál es tu victima favorita? Como ya se dijo, sin duda alguna era él:

"_Phillip Pip Pirrip"_

Un joven indefenso, victima numero 1 de Eric Cartman y sus amigos. Pip, tenía una personalidad cerrada; no hablaba con nadie, se la pasaba solo durante los descansos, sentado en una de las tantas bancas que había en el patio; con la mirada fija en el cielo, soñando a que es libre, soñando a que era feliz. Tomando entre sus blancas manos, un collar de plata que colgaba de su cuello al momento en el que una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en sus labios al recordar a sus padres; los cuales, murieron cuando él apenas tenía 2 años de edad, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, por esta razón trataba de que nadie lo viera, no quería imaginarse lo que harían con el; Seguramente quitárselo y romperlo frente a sus ojos.

¿Por qué la vida era así con él? Es que ¿Acaso hizo algo malo en su vida pasada y por eso dios se lo cobraba de esa manera? No lo sabía y tampoco es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para investigarlo. Lo que si sabía era que solo podía hacer dos cosas; _sufrir y callar._

No tenía más opción que la de soportar los tantos golpes de los amigos de Cartman, las burlas de todos sus compañeros, tenía que soportarlo TODO.

* * *

Caminaba de manera lenta en dirección a su salón de clases, oyendo uno que otro insulto dirigido hacia su persona, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Llegando a su destino, se asomo dentro del aula, aliviándose al no verlo a él ni a sus amigos; únicamente se encontraban en el salón: Stan Marsh, el chico más popular del Colegio, el chico por el cual todas babeaban, admirado y respetado por todos. Capitán del equipo de futbol. Con una sonrisa que hace suspirar a mas de una joven, y uno que otro chico. Su cabello negro hacia resaltar su piel blanca, al igual que sus ojos azules. Él se encontraba platicando con Kyle Blofovski, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos los cuales ocultaba bajo una ushanka verde, ojos de este color. El chico más inteligente de todo el Colegio, junto a Wendy Testaburger, actual novia de Stan. Los dos platicaban animadamente sobre esto y lo otro, ignorando por completo, el hecho de que había un tercero en el aula. Pip, quien ya se encontraba en su asiento, suspiro quedamente.

-¡Vaya aquí están los dos maricas!

Se tenso fuertemente al oír esa voz, tenía que huir, si, tenía que salir rápidamente del salón antes de que lo viera… pero ya era muy tarde.

-No te cansas de joder – dijo Kyle viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, él solo se carcajeo, amaba molestar a su querido amigo. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro al ver al indefenso rubio quien trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero el leve temblor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, no le ayudaba en nada.

-No sabía que les gustaba compartir salón con basura inútil – dijo de manera burlona y sin apartar la vista de su "presa". Stan y Kyle vieron en dirección a donde el castaño veía y se percataron de la presencia del joven.

-Déjalo en paz – dijo Kyle tratando de sonar indiferente ante la situación pero en el fondo, tenía ganas de ir con el rubio y sacarlo del salón, para evitar que Cartman se burlara de él, siendo sinceros. Él no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que sus compañeros de escuela le hacían a Pip.

"_Si no te gusta ayúdale"_

Escucho una voz molesta en su cabeza, más conocida como "conciencia". Stan no dijo nada, simplemente salió del salón. El pelirrojo miro a Pip de reojo para después salir huyendo del lugar.

Dejando así, al rubio en manos de Cartman y los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban, eso era peor que una película de terror. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¿No nos vas a saludar Pip? – pregunto Cartman sin moverse de lugar. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta.

-Creo que esta mudo – hablo un joven pelinegro, viéndolo con burla.

-Hay que hacerle hablar – dijo el castaño caminando hacía él.

"_No hagas nada, solo aguántate y cállate" _se dijo Pip mentalmente.

* * *

Kyle y Stan iban caminando por los pasillos del Colegio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se odiaban, claro que se odiaban así mismo ¿Cómo podían ser tan malnacidos para dejar a Pip solo, aun sabiendo lo que el idiota de Eric podía hacerle? Esa pregunta se la estaban haciendo a sí mismos.

-¡Stan! – se escucho una voz femenina, la cual ambos jóvenes reconocieron inmediatamente. Kyle rodo los ojos y siguió caminando. Stan detuvo su paso, pero al ver como su amigo seguía caminando, quiso ir tras él.

-Te estaba buscando – le dijo ella impidiendo su partida, suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Wendy, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca – dijo, ella negó con la cabeza, al momento de tomar la mano del joven entre la suya.

-No – dijo – Iba al salón ¿Vamos?

-Es que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar como todo el mundo estallaba en risas, miro a su novia confundido quien se encogió de hombros, voltearon a ver el lugar, de donde provenían las burlas.

Pip quien al salir del salón, no contaba con un bote de aceite que colgaba en esta, le cayera encima, provocando la risa de más de uno "Cubeta de aceite, que broma tan más infantil"

-Vaya Pip – habló Cartman con su típica sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Estas bañado en aceite ¿Quieres que te traiga un amigo con quien jugar?

Las risas aumentaron de volumen, retumbando en los oídos del rubio, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, oyendo cada risa de cada alumno.

Entro al lugar y se miro en el espejo, sus cabellos rubios estaban pegados a su frente debido al líquido que le cayó encima.

-¿Estás bien? – escucho una voz detrás suyo, bajo la mirada y asintió levemente - ¿En serio? – pregunto él.

-Acaso te importa Kyle – dijo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo – No veo el caso a que me preguntes, sí no vas a hacer nada para ayudarme – dijo con rabia en sus palabras, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-Creo, que tú tienes la capacidad para defenderte solo – le dijo, sin medir el nivel de sus palabras. Pip, se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar cosas que no debería.

-Vete al diablo – dijo saliendo del baño, sin importarle que estuviera bañado en aceite.

-¡Hey Pip! ¿Quieres una pelea?

-¡jajaja! Ya sabía yo que era un marica.

El rubio no hizo caso a los comentarios, tenía la mirada en el suelo, se adentró a su salón, y sin importarle que estuvieran en horario de clases, salió rápidamente del salón. No quería estar ahí.

Salió rápidamente de la escuela, ignorando los llamados que le hacían Butters; un rubio de su edad, pero demasiado inocente.

Siguió su camino, sin saber con exactitud a donde iba, simplemente dejaba sus pies lo guiaran.

* * *

-¡Eres un maldito! – le gritó Kyle a Cartman quien lo miraba con expresión aburrida -¿Por qué le haces todo eso? ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

-Mi problema… - dijo Cartman poniéndose de pie - ¡A ti te vale cojones! ¡No te metas donde no te importa!

-¡Meto lo que quiero! ¡Deja a Pip en paz!

-¡Pues si tanto lo quieres ayudar, hazlo, no que siempre te quedas como pendejo cuando le hago algo!

Kyle frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de lanzársele encima al estúpido castaño.

-Kyle, ya déjalo – dijo Stan tratando de tranquilizar al pelirrojo, quien se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Eric Cartman, ese maldito ¿Qué derecho tenía de pasar encima de los demás? Admite, que al principio era su amigo, pero ya no. No soportaba ver como trataba a los demás, especialmente a Pip. Fue recordando casa cosa que le ha hecho al rubio: Esa vez en la que corrió el rumor de que el joven era homosexual, eso hiso que todos comenzaran a burlarse de él, insultándole e incluso fue golpeado brutalmente por los homofóbicos de la escuela. Esa vez en la que Cartman robo los exámenes del señor Garrison, y a verse descubierto, le echo la culpa a Pip, quien tuvo que decir que él, sí, había robado esos exámenes, solo para que Cartman no lo golpeara.

Muchas veces lo ha visto con golpes, e inclusive lo ha pillado llorando y ¿Qué hacia? Nada, podía hablar, podía quejarse pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, porque era un maldito cobarde. Eso era,

-Kyle – escucho la voz de Kenny MacCormik. Uno de sus mejores amigos, volteo y lo observo. Él lo miraba recargado en una pared. Kenny tenía cabellos rubio, un poco oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color azul, muy atrayente. Kyle lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que Stan era SU mejor amigo, pero no estamos hablando de él. Kenny era mejor conocido en la escuela por acostarse con la mayoría de las chicas que estudiaban en ese colegio. Era todo un Casanova, cosa de la que él, parece estar orgulloso. A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué hará Kenny cuando realmente se enamore? ¿Acaso habrá alguien que logre conquistar el corazón del chico? No sabía, pero eso sería algo muy interesante de ver.

-¿Qué pasa Kenny? – pregunto después de unos largos segundos de silencio. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Dímelo tú – pronuncio, con un tono de voz profundo, digno de todo Don Juan – Te vi salir a prisa del salón. ¿Paso algo?

-¿tú qué crees?

-Cartman, vi lo que le hizo a Pip – pronuncio sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, no es que le gustara lo que le hacían al chico, pero prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación.

-No sé porque lo trata así – dijo Kyle –Debe haber alguna razón.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el rubio mostrando interés ante las palabras de su amigo Judío.

-Intuición – dijo – Desde que inicio este años escolar, comenzó a tratarle así, el año pasado simplemente lo ignoraba.

-A lo mejor, si hay alguna razón – le apoyo Kenny, pues era verdad, en el primer grado, Pip pasaba desapercibido por todos, inclusive Cartman quien seguramente ni sabía de su existencia, obviamente, él si había notado la forma tan peculiar de actuar del joven rubio, es decir, se mantenía aislado de todos y casi no hablaba en clases, solo cuando el maestro se lo pedía. Algunas veces lo veía con Butters y Tweek, pero últimamente pareciese que estos 3 se hubiesen separado. Tweek pasaba más tiempo con Craig, Token y Clyde. Butters a veces se juntaba con él y sus amigos, otras veces se iba con las chicas, y bueno, Pip, el se distancio completamente de todos. Y no lo culpaba. Al entrar al segundo grado, que no fue hace más de 5 meses, Cartman comenzó a gastarle bromas, las cuales día con día iba de peor en peor. Empezó con decirle a todos que era homosexual y hasta la fecha, le ha golpeado de una manera tan fuerte que el Pip terminaba con el cuerpo molido a golpes. Eso le enfurecía, no iba a negarlo, pero como ya dijo, prefiere mantenerse al margen.

-Bueno, vamos al salón – le dijo Kyle, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Asintió levemente y se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

Pip, después de caminar tanto, decidió regresar a su hogar, estaba cansado –Y se había dado cuenta que aun seguía bañado en aceite – se adentro a su habitación, para después adentrarse al baño y darse una ducha.

No lloraba, hace tiempo que sintió que sus lagrimas se habían secado, además ¿De qué servía llorar? No es como si eso, fuera a sacarlo del infierno en el que vivía.

Después de media hora bajo el agua fría, decidió salir. Infierno. Esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, lo que sabía, sobre esa palabras, era que el infierno es ese lugar en el que las personas que fueron "malas" por así decirlo, en la vida, son torturadas. Sabía que a ese lugar solo iban personas con pecados muy grandes. Lugar al que seguramente, y muy en el fondo él lo deseaba, Eric Cartman iría.

Tenía que regresar al Colegio, aun era muy temprano, pero, no quería ser víctima de otra de las bromas del castaño. ¿Acaso alguna vez ha pensado en como librarse de tanta humillación? Digamos que sí, pero la opción elegida no fue la mejor: _El suicidio_, si, hace unos meses, había decidido acabar con su vida, pero se retracto en el último momento. No quería ir al infierno, había escuchado decir, de bocas de unos religiosos, que las personas que cometían suicidio, tenían pase directo al infierno, y no, si él quería morir era para ir a un lugar mejor, no al infierno.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió no regresar a la escuela, por el día de hoy. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, quedando al instante completamente dormido.

Sin percatarse de que "alguien" estaba parado en la habitación, viéndolo con una sonrisa llena de malicia, observándolo fijamente con esa mirada carmesí.

Grabando en su mente cada detalle de su nueva víctima.

"_Victima"_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Bueno, malo, pésimo, etc... No diré nada D; Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

***Agradecimientos***

**Luis Carlos:** Eso se verá a largo del fic ¡Gracias por leer!

**TheParkesPress:** ¡Yo también adoro el Dip! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

**Spody El Jarcor**: Bueeeeno….. ¡Gracias por leer! Y si, lamentablemente, esta historia si es Yaoi ¡Lo siento!

**Lamphia:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y si, aunque me tarde años en terminar la historia, te garantizo que si la termino ¡Gracias nuevamente! Saludos.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Capítulo II.

-Bien, aquí dice que eres de Canadá ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-¿Y porque decidiste cambiar de País?

-Mi padre, nos tuvimos que mudar aquí debido a su trabajo.

-Oh – dijo la directora acomodándose las gafas – Y no pudo venir ¿Por qué?

-Tiene unos asuntos de su trabajo que atender – respondió el joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma necesito que venga para firmar algunos papeles.

-Yo le digo, no se preocupe.

-Bien, seria todo. Bienvenido a la Preparatoria de South Park – dijo dándole la mano para que la estrechara. El joven sonrió y tomo la mano entre la suya. Eso era algo divertido.

* * *

Pip tuvo que morderse el labio para seguir soportando las bolas de papel que estaban cayendo sobre su cabeza, bien podría pararse y pedirle que dejaran de hacer eso, pero sería peor, y lo que menos necesitaba era que le hicieran algo peor. Miro su libreta la cual se encontraba abierta, estaba dispuesto a escribir algo o dibujar para entretenerse pero le era imposible. Miro de reojo alrededor de su salón. Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Miro a Kyle quien veía de manera desaprobatoria a la persona que le estaba lanzando las bolas de papel. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pararse e irle a golpear. Lo odiaba, odiaba que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que le hacían y que no hiciera nada. Pudo darse cuenta como Kyle dirigía su mirada a otro lado y su expresión cambia a una más ¿Triste? Dirigió su mirada a donde segundos antes el pelirrojo había visto y observo a Stan quien se estaba "comiendo" a Wendy. No se sorprendió de ver esa escena, mucho menos se sorprendió al ver a Kyle ponerse así. Sabía que el pelirrojo tenía sentimientos que iban mas allá de la amistad por su mejor amigo, era más que obvio, que parece algo estúpido por parte de Stan el no darse cuenta de eso. Pip los conoce a ambos desde el primero de Secundaria, estudiaba con ellos – Aunque pareciese que estos no hayan reparado de su existencia – y pudo ver la manera en la que Kyle trataba a Stan, y viceversa, a nadie le sorprendería el hecho de que un día lleguen y anuncien tener una relación sentimental.

-Hey Pip – escucho la voz de Cartman hablarle. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a la libreta, tratando de concentrarse e ignorar el hecho de que el castaño comenzara a insultarle por no hacerle caso. Esperaba a que llegara el momento en el que, el castaño lanzara uno de sus típicos insultos que hacían que todo el salón se burlara de él, pero para su buena suerte, no llego ese insulto, gracias a que el Profesor entro al salón. Pudo escuchar como Cartman maldecía por lo bajo y se dirigía a su asiento. Suspiro de alivio. Miro al frente y pudo observar que el profesor no venia solo. Iba acompañado de un joven. Este poseía el cabello negro, su vestimenta era completamente negra. Unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa negra con una sudadera igualmente negra. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran de color rojo sangre. Se tenso completamente al sentir como esos ojos lo miraban fijamente, bajo la mirada inmediatamente posándola, de nueva cuenta, en la libreta que tenia encima de su butaca.

-Ben, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno – comenzó a decir el Profesor Garrison, todas las miradas se posaron en el nuevo estudiante que los miraba a todos con expresión monótona y seria – Puedes presentarte – le pidió. El joven suspiro cansado.

-Mi nombre es Damien – fue lo único que dijo, con una voz de completa indiferencia. A la mayoría le dio un escalofrió en la espalda al oír su tono de voz gutural. Pip fue el que más se estremeció al oír su voz, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, se removió incomodo en su asiento tratando de no levantar la mirada en ningún momento.

-Bien Damien pude sentarte detrás de Pip – le dijo, Pip quiso salir corriendo del lugar y refugiarse bajo el árbol al cual siempre se iba cuando se sentía triste o mal. – Pip, levanta la mano, por favor – le pidió el profesor. De manera lenta y temblorosa levanto la mano derecha. Sintió como Damien se dirigía al lugar que se encontraba detrás de él al sentir como se sentaba suspiro y bajo la mano.

-Bien, como ustedes saben se acercan los exámenes del tercer semestre – comenzó a hablar Garrison obteniendo algunas quejas de los alumnos – Silencio – dijo – Así que empezaremos con el proyecto que se hace cada semestre – tomo una hoja que tenia guardaba en su maletín – Bien, van a formar parejas – en seguidamente todos comenzaron a formarse con su compañero o comenzaron a preguntar quién sería su pareja.

-Kyle – le hablo Stan al pelirrojo quien asintió levemente.

-Stan, pensé que serias mi pareja – le dijo Wendy al ver como ambos se ponían de acuerdo para ser pareja. Kyle frunció el entrecejo y Stan la miro.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre hago estos trabajos con Kyle – dijo tratando de no hacerla enojar – Vamos, así tu puedes estar con Bebe.

-Está bien – respondió la chica resignada, miro a Kyle de manera molesta y se dirigió a donde su mejor amiga. A Kyle le dieron ganas de reír pero por respeto a su mejor amigo, se contuvo.

-Bien, iré mencionando sus nombres y me dirán quien es su pareja – dijo Garrison – Kyle.

-Stan.

-Muy bien, Wendy.

-Bebe.

-Bien, Butters.

-K-Kenny.

-Okey, Red.

-Cartman.

-Okey, Damien.

-Pip.

-¿Qué? – exclamo el rubio saliendo de su mundo y viendo al profesor sin poder lo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Pasa algo Pip? – pregunto Garrison viéndolo seriamente. El rubio negó levemente con la cabeza, y el profesor siguió con la lista. ¿Cómo mierda paso eso? En primer lugar, "Damien" No le pidió ser su pareja, lo decidió él solo, y en segundo lugar, él siempre hacia esos trabajos solo – Porque él creía que era mejor – y ahora tendría que trabajar con alguien a quien ni conoce.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al chico nuevo, era imposible que él quisiera trabajar con alguien como Pip, que en palabras de muchos era un completo anti-social. Cartman miro a Damien levemente molesto, todos sus malditos planes de hacer que ignoren a Pip y este llega como si nada a ofrecerse como su nuevo compañero de quipo, esto no se iba a quedar así, tenía que hacer, que Damien se alejara del rubio.

El resto de las clases, se la pasaron hablando de lo visto en clase la semana pasada, según el señor Garrison un repaso para los exámenes que pronto se acercaban. Pip no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de tener compañero de equipo. No lo malinterpreten, no es como si estuviera enojado por tener uno, al contrario, le ponía feliz – solo un poco – la idea de poder conversar con alguien, aunque sea por algo de la escuela, pero él le daba "cosa" cuando su mirada se cruzo sintió un hueco en el estomago, y un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Damien no podía estar más que feliz, ese bendito proyecto le cayó como anillo al dedo, el primer paso de su plan podía dar comienzo.

Al término del primer periodo todos los alumnos salieron como si no existiera el mañana, del salón para disfrutar de su descanso.

Pip salió lentamente del salón dirigiendo a su casillero. Tenía que guardar una libreta, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio pegado a los casilleros con Cartman tomándolo de la camisa y viéndolo fijamente y con frialdad.

-Te crees más listo que nosotros – dijo con un tono de voz frio. Pip no entendía a que se refería por lo que opto por quedarse callado pero esto que el enojo de Cartman aumentara – Si piensas, que por el hecho de que el nuevo, se haya convertido en tu compañero de trabajo, te vamos a dejar en paz estas muy equivocado.

-Y-Yo no le pedí que fuera mi com-p-pañero – susurro tratando de mantener la calma. El castaño sonrió y lo soltó lentamente.

-Ten cuidado – fue lo único que dijo dándose la vuelta e irse a otro lugar. Pip suspiro, se puso de pie y miro por donde el castaño se había ido. Se mordió el labio y decidió seguir con la tarea de guardar una libreta en su casillero y después irse al único lugar donde puede estar tranquilo.

* * *

Damien se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, el cual se encontraba algo retirado de la escuela. Le habían ofrecido almorzar con él, pero los rechazo. No tenía ganas de platicar con nadie, tenía que empezar su "Plan", pensar con claridad cómo le iba a hacer. Sabía que el pequeño rubio era un inadaptado social y que le costaría algo de trabajo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no importa cómo le haría pero tendría que complacer a su padre. Escucho paso acercarse, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Pip quien lo veía igualmente, con sorpresa.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Rojo con Azul, Damien lo miraba, examinando con detenimiento esos orbes azules que tenía enfrente, tratando de encontrar algún signo que le ayudase con su plan. Pip sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y de nueva cuenta, una corriente helada le recorriera la espalda ¿Qué le pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Bajo la mirada rápidamente dirigiéndola al pasto que se movía al ritmo de la brisa que la madre naturaleza ofrecía en esos momentos.

-Hola – saludo Damien, tenía que empezar a ganarse la confianza de él. Pip se sobresalto un poco al oír ese saludo.

-H-hola – saludo apartando la mirada del pasto para dirigirla a un pequeño gusano que caminaba por ahí. Damien regreso su vista al cielo, concentrándose en los pájaros que de vez en cuando pasaban por ahí. Pip se mordió el labio, tenia curiosidad de saber porque lo eligió como compañero de quipo. Y preguntó:

-¿p-p-porque me elegiste como compañero? – pregunto sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Damien regreso su vista a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que le preguntaría eso.

-¿Acaso hice mal?

-No, no es eso – se apresuro a decir Pip siendo capaz de verlo directamente – S-s-solo que… me sorprende.

-Oh – dijo el pelinegro – Bueno, lamento si te incomodo – dijo – Solo que... fuiste el único que me cayó bien.

-P-p-pero si ni le hablas a los demás – pronuncio Pip sin entenderlo.

-Bueno sí, pero no sé, simplemente te escogí y punto – dijo tratando de dar por terminado ese tema. Pip no respondió simplemente miro al frente – y ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

-Siempre vengo aquí – respondió Pip – Es el único lugar donde nadie me molesta – susurro, Damien lo escucho perfectamente, suspiro y decidió ya no decir nada. El chico no le agradaba, pero tenía que acercársele y conocer todo de él.

* * *

Wendy estaba viendo con el ceño ligeramente frunció a su novio platicar animadamente con su mejor amigo. No le molestaba su amistad, no, le molestaba el hecho de que se la pasaran todo el tiempo juntos. No había momento en el que no se separaran, hacían todo juntos. Inclusive, Stan llegaba a cancelar sus citas con tal de estar cerca de Kyle. Estaba bien que sean los "súper mejores amigos" pero eso era pasarse. Aunque tampoco podía ir y decirle a Stan que escogiera entre ella y Kyle, porque eso podría arruinar su relación – y porque había un 88% de probabilidad de que Stan escogiera a Kyle -, lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse, y soportar el hecho de ver como los dos reían juntos. Estaba celosa, sí, no lo iba a negar es que ¡Stan y Kyle parecían novios! Incluso ha oído comentarios que dicen que el pelinegro la engaña con el pelirrojo, obviamente no iba a creer esos rumores pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ya no sabía que creer.

-Hey Hippie – escucho la molesta voz de Cartman, rodo los ojos con fastidio y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con molestia.

-Uy que carácter, no es mi culpa que el Hippie de Stan te engañe con el marica que Kyle.

-Cállate y dime qué quieres – le espeto molesta. No soportaba a Cartman, lo odiaba. Odiaba su maldita forma de creerse el mejor. Al igual que odiaba como él y sus amigos molestaban a Pip.

-Bueno, te molesta que Stan pase más tiempo con Kyle que contigo ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Cartman al momento que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Que te importa.

-Vamos Wendy, yo tengo un plan para que eso deje de pasar – le dijo, la pelinegra lo miro con duda –Mi plan te va a beneficiar. Yo odio a Kyle tanto como tú.

-Yo no odio a Kyle – exclamo la pelinegra haciendo que Cartman riera con burla.

-Vamos Wendy, no me vengas con eso – le dijo – Lo odias, odias el hecho de que siempre este pegado a tu novio. Déjame decirte un secreto.

-No me interesa nada que salga de tus labios – dijo Wendy dispuesta a irse pero las palabras que dijo Cartman la detuvieron.

-Kyle es Gay – Volteo a verlo, él la veía con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo contactos Wendy, contactos que me ayudan a investigar todo lo que ocurre en esta jodida escuela – respondió el castaño – Kyle es gay y no solo eso… está enamorado de Stan.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si se dieron cuenta, cambio un poco el "resumen" ya que decidí hacer la historia con las parejas Style y Dip como principales.

Por cierto, el otro día me puse a pensar en esto de las parejas CRACK, y llegue a la conclusión de que para mí, la pareja mas Crack sería la de DamienXKyle, digo, nunca he visto un fanfic de estos dos. Sería raro o_O.

Gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.


End file.
